


September 3, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A smile formed on Supergirl's face before she cuddled the new toy.





	September 3, 2002

I never created DC.

A smile formed on Supergirl's face before she cuddled the new toy Amos bought for her.

THE END


End file.
